


Heavenly Turkey

by Nadalia



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadalia/pseuds/Nadalia
Summary: The Heavenly Realm was in chaos as numerous young geniuses flooded the Storm Rankings and battled their way to be within the top 500 to prove themselves as the strongest and most talented cultivators...but how will Memnoch a lone rogue cultivator and his spirit beast Heavenly Turkey fare





	Heavenly Turkey

Looking at the view from the top of the mountain, Memnoch heaved a long sigh. The Kunlun Mountain was currently packed with numerous young talents. The reason for it being the Storm Ranking held by The Heavenly Realm. The number of people participating had surpassed the estimated count by double. So even The Heavenly Realm was in chaos. Memnoch, who was a rogue cultivator, was a bit troubled by the shocking number of participants. Being a rogue cultivator, he didn't have the backing of a renowned sect. It wasn't the question of individual capabilities anymore. Those young lords/ladies of the top sects will have an undue advantage over the other participants.

Memnoch stopped thinking about it and focused on reaching the spot where the competition was to be held. On the way, Memnoch tried to revive his spirit beast. His spirit beast was Heavenly Turkey. But there was one troubling fact about it. The beast was very notorious. It refused to evolve from the egg stage. No matter what Memnoch did, the beast will always refuse to evolve. Hence, instead of it carrying Memnoch, it was Memnoch who was doing the carrying.

Memnoch tried to talk to his beast, hopeful that it might evolve and help him with the competition. While he was doing that he heard some people laughing. He wriggled the bushes to see who those people were. While doing so he tripped on a tree root and fell face-first in front of the group. The group got startled with his out-of-nowhere approach but started to laugh at him after realising the situation. 

Memnoch heaved another sigh for the second time. He got up and was ready to leave when someone from the group asked him to stop. The person who stopped him then expressed his regret for the impolite behavior and told others to do the same. Not expecting this, Memnoch felt a bit embarrassed about the situation. But he was glad that there were good people too who were joining the competition. After taking his leave from the group, Memnoch started to tread towards the competition area. There was some trouble going on ahead.

He found out that some people have already started to play their tricks. There was one group which was approaching participants. They were using money and power to reduce their competition by either making them join their group or making them leave the area with other means. The group was creating hurdles for the people who refused to follow the options they gave.

The trouble which he came to face was caused by that very group. They rolled down a big boulder to block the path, but that boulder rolled further and instead of blocking the path it started to crush everything that was blocking its path. The troublemakers flee from the spot to avoid disqualification.

Memnoch saw that the people who he had bumped into previously were in trouble on edge of the path and ran towards them to help. He was successful in getting them out of the way. But while doing so he ended up falling from the mountain himself. He embraced the beast egg to save it from any harm. In that very moment, his Heavenly Turkey evolved.

The Beast in front of Memnoch was a hellfire beast. White as snow with fire wings as blue as the frozen lake. The beast then took hold of him and looked into his eyes as their first greeting. Hellfire beasts were rarest and on top of the power chain. Memnoch was frozen from the sudden roll of events. Hellfire beasts use the fire from hell, which will not burn the person but it will make them feel the pain for all their sins. Due to an ability like this the person, who would control such a beast, was considered unbeatable. 

Now Memnoch was heading towards the Destination with his Heavenly Turkey beast, not to just get in top 500 but to get the top spot.


End file.
